


1:12 am with kuroo

by idiotphobic



Series: timestamps. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, also its super short but. enjoy., gender neutral reader, i forgot to add that lol, thats it. just super fluffy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotphobic/pseuds/idiotphobic
Summary: you need to work on your essay. your boyfriend, kuroo, decides otherwise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: timestamps. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964686
Kudos: 40





	1:12 am with kuroo

**[1:12 am]**

the late night moonlight was seeping through your unopened curtains, with the only sound being **tetsurou’s** soft breathing, and the gentle clacking of your fingers against the keyboard. you were absolutely determined to get this last essay done, even if you had to pull another all-nighter _(or two)_. 

you sat on your bed, laptop on your lap, with his sleeping figure curled up beside you. every so often, to make sure you didn’t wake him up _(or maybe, as a treat for yourself)_ , you glanced over at him, scanning his face. you couldn’t help the soft smile that made its way onto your face each time you did this _(man, you were really in deep, huh?)_ before you’d turn your attention back to your work.

this time you did it, however, it was different.

you yawned, raising your arms above you to stretch them out. you wearily rubbed your eyes, blinking as you heard a quiet noise coming from right beside you. just your luck - with that yawn, you’d accidentally woken him up, huh?

“sorry, did i wake you?” you eyed him with concern.

“...no, no,” his words were heavy, laced with sleep. you watched him carefully as he rose up, stretched his arms out as you just did, and drape himself over you. “..why’re you up so late?”

“essay.”

“..mmph.” was his answer.

he stayed silent for a few more minutes, and you thought he’d fallen asleep with how his grip loosened on you. he startled you, though, when he decided to pull your hands away from the keyboard and close your computer, tossing it _(safely)_ off to the side - ignoring your protests in the process - before leaning _(and falling)_ backwards on the bed, taking you down with him.

you yelped, turning to lay on your stomach and to lock eyes with your boyfriend. you opened your mouth to say something, but he beat you to it.

“sleep.” damn, was his tired voice hot. 

“but my essay!” you whined.

in response, he simply tightened his hold around you. despite being in pure darkness now, you could make out the small smile on his face. how could you resist him? you sighed, closing your eyes, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

before you gave yourself to sleep, however, you heard him mumble a short, yet familiar phrase, making your heart flutter in your half-asleep state.

“i love you,”

he was going to be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> NO EDITING OR BETA-READING WE DIE LIKE MEN /j  
> anyways hello! :] i posted this on [tumblr](https://lovestrucklosers.tumblr.com/post/631371263702663168/112-am-the-late-night-moonlight-was-seeping) as well if you'd rather see it on there. anyways. im incredibly soft for tetsu and umm >__> hes a dork i love him sm


End file.
